Biggs and Wedge
Biggs and Wedge (ビックス Bikkusu; ウェッジ Wejji) are recurring characters and a running gag in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. They almost always appear always as a duo, and are named after Star Wars characters Biggs Darklighter and Wedge Antilles, Luke Skywalker's Red Squadron wingmen in Episode IV: A New Hope. Appearances ''Final Fantasy In the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary remakes of the original Final Fantasy, Biggs and Wedge are some of the automatic names the player can choose for the Thief job. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Biggs and Wedge appear in ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years as Red Wings soldiers who die protecting Prince Ceodore from an attack led by the mysterious maiden. The game reveals that Biggs and Wedge were actually the two soldiers who questioned Cecil about stealing the Water Crystal of Mysidia at the beginning of Final Fantasy IV. ''Final Fantasy VI Biggs and Wedge, mistranslated as '''Vicks and Wedge' in the original English translation, are two briefly playable characters, who assist Terra Branford on her raid of Narshe. ''Final Fantasy VII Biggs and Wedge, along with a third friend Jessie, are part of the terrorist group, AVALANCHE. They take part in the attacks on Midgar's Sector 1 and Sector 5 reactors. When Shinra attacks Sector 7 to drop the plate upon the slums, Biggs and Wedge try to fight to defend the town. They are badly wounded - perhaps even fatally - along with Jessie. They are ultimately killed when the Shinra Company brought down the upper plate on Sector 7. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- In ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Biggs and Wedge make a small appearance as the names of two paired machines Zack can snipe while escaping from Nibelheim. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- In ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, Biggs and Wedge get a brief mention. While on the missions in Midgar's Train Graveyard, Vincent can talk with a girl from the World Regenesis Organization. She mentions that her brother had been part of a rebel group which was against Shinra, and that he had died two years earlier during the dropping of the sector seven plate, implying her brother to be either Biggs or Wedge. ''Final Fantasy VIII Major Biggs and Lieutenant Wedge are members of the Galbadia Army. Squall Leonhart, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, and Seifer Almasy first meet them in the Dollet Radio Tower, where they are reinstalling it. Squall, Zell, and Selphie fight them, but the duo are blown away by Elvoret. They are next seen in the D-District Prison, where they have been demoted to Lieutenant and Private, respectively. They are sent to deal with Zell, Selphie, and Quistis Trepe, who have escaped from their cell. Their last appearance is in Lunatic Pandora, where they are considering retiring from the G-Army. They also appear as a Triple Triad card. ''Final Fantasy VIII marks the first time Biggs and Wedge manage to live all the way through the game. They also stopped dying in the later installments. Triple Triad ''Final Fantasy X In ''Final Fantasy X, Biggs and Wedge guard the Blitzball stadium in Luca and can be recruited for your blitzball team. They are considered upper-tier players in blitzball. The duo also appear in Final Fantasy X-2 as part of the Gullwings' Blitzball team. ''Final Fantasy XII Making a small cameo under the names of '''Gibbs and Deweg' in Final Fantasy XII, they are two Archadian soldiers guarding the entrance to the Mosphoran Highwaste at Nalbina Fortress. However, the player can gain earlier access to the Highwaste by riding a Chocobo up to them. Gibbs will reveal his hatred of Chocobos, and start to back off, claiming he used to work around Chocobos when he was younger, and could never get their smell out without the help of cologne. Eventually, he'll run away, and Deweg will follow, opening up access to the Highwaste. This is the only time players can see the two. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance In the English translation of ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Biggs is a former business subordinate of Cid Randell. Biggs and Wedge also appear as random names for character units. Non-''Final Fantasy'' appearances ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2 Biggs and Wedge appear as two Black Mages who may assist the player, alongside Jessie, who appeared alongside Biggs and Wedge in ''Final Fantasy VII. ''Chrono Trigger'' In Chrono Trigger, Biggs and Wedge are the name of two soldiers found in the Tent of Horrors in the Millenial Fair. They are joined by a third soldier named Piette, whose name is likely a reference to Admiral Firmus Piett from Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back and Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. Like in Final Fantasy VI, Biggs was called Vicks in the SNES and PlayStation versions, but this was corrected in the DS version. ''Kingdom Hearts II Biggs and Wedge, along with Jessie and Wallace from ''Final Fantasy VII make cameos as shopkeepers in Kingdom Hearts II. Category: Characters Category:Final Fantasy VIII Non-Player Characters